


HIRAETH

by Julieann543



Category: Drama - Fandom, Mystery - Fandom, Psychological thriller - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieann543/pseuds/Julieann543





	1. The Dream

"M-mom, uh. Oh god." she breathed out.

"Pa? It hurts," looking up she noticed her parents were unmoving. The blood rushing to her face as she hung upside down in the car, Her mother's arm caught in the steering wheel in an awkward position. Her father's body mangled; halfway out of the passenger window on the cement.

"S-someone help! Please! It hurts, please, someone," she cried out from the backseat in the middle; as she felt around the ceiling of the car. The shards of glass pressing into her palms; slicing small cuts into them.

Letting out a shaky breath she raises her arm up shakily pressing the small red button, causing her to land on the ceiling of the old corolla. Small pieces of glass pressed into her arm as she cries out. Crawling towards the broken window Marie pulls the handle but to no avail; it would not budge.

Crawling towards the front where her parents were she crawled towards her father. Patting his legs urgently she whispered, "Papa, c'mon. We gotta go, we have to get out now. Wake up, papa. Wake up! C'mon, let's go. Stop sleeping." Her voice wavers as her eyes gloss over. Her head pounded as she looked over to her mother. Her mother's eyes wide open in horror, her mouth agape as she stared into the abyss.

It was then she had an epiphany. They were gone. They were dead. That was the thing echoing in her mind as her head pounded relentlessly. She could only look around and see just what she had lost. The two people she loved, cared about, and lived with her entire life; gone in a second. The other driver with his truck was out of sight.

_"Marie?"_

As her ears continued to ring, she called out for help but it was like even she couldn't hear herself. No one came; no police, no red white, or blue; no firefighters. She was alone; completely alone. There wasn't any person, house, or store in sight. 

_"Marie?"_

Her eyes wandered a crazed look in them. Kicking against one of the windows she lets out a yell in frustration and pain. Her breathing starts to become labored.

_"Marie!"_

She was alone; she survived. It was her fault.

_"Marie, wake up!"_

Marie gasped as she shot up from her bed in a cold sweat, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, her panic setting in. There was a weight right next to her legs and she could feel something on her cheeks. She just couldn't quite put a finger on it. She could only feel her surroundings blurring.


	2. The Realization

"Marie" the voice called for her. Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to figure out who the voice belonged to. Panic was still running through her body and it was as if her ears were being muffled "You're okay. Hey, hey, wake up."

"W-what? I don't, I don't understand? Where am I?" She couldn't understand exactly hear the voice properly and that only managed to scare her more. Marie tried to scoot back defensively but the person already held her in place.

"Marie," the voice was much clearer this time. She slowly blinked when she realized who the person was. But it couldn't be possible. Trying to get the air back into her lungs. Lowering her head she stared hard onto her hands.

"Honey, you were having a bad dream, and you're shaking, are you feeling-" at that moment Marie had tuned out just as the voice started to explain. A word caused her mind to come to a complete stop.

"Papa?" She whispered questionably. Her father glanced down at her in concern. Both of his thumbs rubbing circles in the back of her hands to help calm her. She quickly grabs his wrists once she realizes he was there.

Before he could say anything, Marie surged forward pressing her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You're here, you're still alive. I can't believe it, you're here," she spoke in disbelief, trying to keep her dad as close as she could. She was sure she lost him, her mother too. But somehow, a miracle, he was here. Her parents were safe.

"You're here. You're really here. God please, please be real. Please don't go, don't leave," she whispered her voice wavering, tears staining her eyes. She couldn't be more relieved.

Marie was still holding onto her father. He could only give her a giant bear hug and rub her back comfortingly, hoping to calm her from the horrendous nightmare. He wasn't sure to ask her about what she dreamt of. With how Marie was acting it was horrid enough.

He let her calm down. His grip on her did not loosen a bit even as she calmed down. Marie then became stiff as a board before anything could be said.

"Where's mom? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Her eyes frantically flew all over the room as anxiety and fear swept her mind. Her heartbeat became erratic when she noticed that the room she was in seemed familiar. Almost like a sense of deja vu.

Quickly trying to stand up her hold on her dad's wrist slowly tightened. "We need to go, go see mom. We have to stay, we can't go. We have to stay; it's not safe." Marie made a decision to pull her dad up. She was trying to form any sort of plan in her head. Right now nothing else was important to her. This was it. This was her second chance to save her parents. She wasn't going to waste it. She was going to protect them no matter what.

Heading for the door only to have her dad pull her back down onto the bed. He put a hand on her knee making sure she didn't go anywhere. Marie stared at him in confusion as he placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes. "Hey, it's okay, we're okay. Just breathe. You're fine, just breathe. Try to calm down." He scooted closer to his daughter looking at her face, seeing the irritation and panic in her eyes, "We're going to be okay," he whispered, but her eyebrows furrowed at what he said. She ended up relaxing her shoulders letting out a breath she held in as she looked down. Marie looked as her father smiled reassuringly, which helped relax her just a bit more.

"It was just a dream, baby. You're okay, it's going to be okay." She stared ahead in confusion. Marie stared back at her father. She tried her best to process everything but things just weren't adding up. "But... didn't we, the car.." There was a pause, she swallowed the lump in her throat. He pretended as if nothing happened and he didn't know anything. "The Corolla? We got hit, you and mom died, I don't understand," Marie started, feeling like she was speaking the obvious. 

"Marie," Her father murmured his forehead creasing in puzzlement "what Corolla?"

Marie felt her blood run cold, "what?" She quickly leaned back from him. Instantly nothing felt right to her. How could her dad forget about something like that? Something so prominent, and scarring. It didn't make any sense to her, nothing did. "He's going to kill us! That stupid truck driver is going to hit us! He's going to kill you guys- we need to find mom. He's going to t-bone us- he already- we can't go in the ca-"

"Marie!" Her father stopped her hardly, yanking her out of her train of thoughts. Placing his hands on her shoulders he squeezed gently, "we don't have a corolla, we never did. It was just a dream." he meant every word of it too. That was when Marie recognized the room she was in, it wasn't the one that she had right now, but from when she was little and her family still lived in Rosemead.

Her father sat next to her watching carefully, patiently waiting. He didn't look much different, just more relaxed, but he looked a bit younger than he did in the car. Probably cause he was stress-free now. She then realized that she was the only one who looked different. Her hand shot up to feel her long thick curls only to realize that they were now incredibly short; just like how it was many months ago, she always liked it that way.

Marie let out a sigh, a look of doubt still painted on her face. She just could believe it. Perking up she spoke out, "but-" "No buts, kid." He interrupted. "Remember it's just a dream, none of it was real. Just breathe." He spoke in a soft voice wanting his daughter to understand, watching as she fully takes in her environment. Marie then stared at her dad in wonder, finally dropping her tense shoulders. She was here in her bed, with her dad. Not in the car, not being restricted by the itchy uncomfortable seat belt; under her silk blanket on top of her soft bed. That alone was enough to convince him.

"Here," he lightly pinched her arm just above her elbow. "Ow, pa!" Smacking her dad's hand away, she grumbled out annoyed at him. "See? You're real, I'm real, we're all here safe and sound, okay?" he coaxed. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, "we're here. We're home." she whispered, completely relaxing.

Her father asked her once again if she was okay, nodding she answered with an okay. She gave him one of her brightest smiles. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve to have such a terrible nightmare," he shook his head. "It's okay Pa there was nothing we could do about it," she replied honestly. "Especially on your birthday as well!"

There was a pause, "my birthday?" She was surprised, it was his turn to stare at her in disbelief. "Wow sweety, you really did have too much fun with your mom and friends last night, huh?" Marie's face just scrunched up more, adding more to her dad's amusement. "Marie, it's February eighth. Happy eighteenth birthday, my baby girl!" Marie didn't even realize that.

Her dad let out a roar of laughter as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She welcomed it. Her dad then quickly pinched and wiggled her cheek; quickly she ferociously attempted to swat his hand away. Instead, she ended up wrapping her small arms compared to his around him, craving his fatherly touch and love. She let out a breath, couldn't believe that she just turned eighteen. She made it to eighteen.


	3. The Surprise

"So how was the pre-birthday party celebration last night?" Her dad asked as she brushed her teeth. She quickly turned to face him away from the mirror, "party?" "yeah, the party! Your mom told me you let loose!" She could not for her life remember such a thing happening at all. "Yeah, I guess I got a little too loose," she muttered. Referring to her all of the sudden memory loss, "What exactly did I do last night?" The man snorted a smirk decorated with his feature, "A lot apparently, and that is why I was nice enough to let you sleep in, and on your birthday too. Probably wasn't the best idea." He laughed nervously.

They stayed like that for a few moments. "Pa, what time is it?" "A bit past ten. I wanted to let you sleep but you were taking your time so I came in to help you, hah." "Well thanks, I guess. Let's head downstairs now I'm hungry."

The demand triggered a wide grin on the grown man's face, she watched him skeptically, "What are you doing?" "Nothing." "Doesn't look like nothing. You hiding something?" He just shrugged. Because of her birthday she had decided to not overdress or underdress; just something casual. Gray leggings and a plain yellow sweater.

Excitedly the grown man pulled the child, or new adult towards the top of the stairs. Right before reaching the last step, Marie feels a hand grabbing her arm preventing her from continuing. Turning around her father places one of his work ties over her eyes, quickly tying it together at the back of her head.

"Alright child, just step down slowly. Keep going, I got you. Keep going straight," he instructed, holding right above her elbow placing a hand on her shoulder as he led Marie through the dark.

"Pa. I feel ridiculous, and a little stupid," Marie stated muttering obscenities, though she loved every second of this. Releasing his hold on her, Marie somehow managed to stumble on her own, "dad!" "Just keep following my voice," her dad was a few feet in front of her. She did her best following his voice, taking baby steps once in a while, just to be safe. Walking forward she heard the occasional rustling around her.

"Okay now stop, and just stand there and look pretty," she complied, trying to stand as still as a statue. A few seconds pass by before her father spoke up, "you can take the blind off now,"

A confused grin plastered on her face, she quickly reaches up to pull the blind over and off her face only to be met with confetti, streamers, they were all oh so colorful and bright. Her friends and family members wearing silly b-day party hats, "SURPRISE!" "HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" someone yelled near her ear. They began to sing the traditional song as it played in the background causing Marie to go pink with joy and embarrassment.

Marie grinned as her younger step-siblings, Marina and Malyn, wouldn't stop twisting and popping off confetti cannons at her. Everyone kept cheering and clapping. Her grandmother, Jenny steps forward placing a kiss on her cheek, she then pulls out a fat red envelope handing it to Marie. Marie stares at Jenny surprised, deciding to take a peek while her dad places a birthday hat on her head. To say she was surprised to see a bunch of twenties rolled would be a bit of an understatement.

She knew that when it came to financing her grandma was always confidential about it; she just didn't think Jenny would be packing. Marie smiled, bowing her head slightly towards Jenny a traditional sign of respect in their culture.

"Thank you, grandma, Thank you guys," Marie spoke, stunned. She was starting to tear up, the warmest smile painted on her face. A smile that hasn't been seen for a long time. Marie had to remind herself to take a deep breath as she looked up slightly.


	4. The Birthday

The noise had started to minimize as her vision became less foggy. Feeling her chest constrict, she whispered out, "Wow. You're all here." "Hell yeah, we are. Wouldn't miss it for anything," looking in the direction of the voice of her close friend, Ashley. "Ash," Marie whispered in complete awe. Ashley quickly walks up to Marie opening her arm for a hug; which was gratefully welcomed.

"Happy Birthday, Mar" Ash said as they pulled apart from each other. "Thank you," she spoke a smile on her lips. Ashley smiled as she started joking, "you know we were about to take the party to you, right? You're lucky my idea was to pour a bucket of ice water on you." "Wow, that is so you, I'm not even surprised," Marie had missed Ashley's jokes. It was rejuvenating to hear.

A look of concern passed Ashley's feature for a second, "are you okay, I heard you had a little too many brownies yesterday," she turned to face Marie's mom, "how many did she eat?"

Marie's dad moved forward as everyone else conversed with one another. "Hold on with her she's a bit jumpy..." Marie peered over to her father but Ashley only nodded waving her hand, "noted. Something happened when I wasn't here?" Marie shook her head, "Nah, everything is okay now," she replied and actually meant it too.

The man placed his hands on his hip and looked towards his eldest daughter's best friend, Ashley. He confessed, "she ended up having a pretty, intense, nightmare. Believed it was actually real for a bit there..."

Ashley glanced at Marie, a bit worried but sighing nonetheless. "Marie, how many times have I told you to hold out on those weed-filled brownies that Nataly gave you," she scolded slightly annoyed, "I knew that crap would mess you up, literally."

Marie raised an eyebrow in confusion. But Ashley ended up just waving it off, knowing that now was just the time to celebrate her best friend's birthday. Ashley then quickly added, "don't worry I won't bring up anything you did last night."

Marie now looked at Ashley very confused, she felt baffled only causing Ash to watch her in amusement. "What?" Marie questioned. Ashley just smirked, turning to face a different direction. Marie was hoping for clarification, but then she was interrupted.

"Mar," Malyn yelled out happily. The ten-year-old thought it was his turn to greet her, assuming it was his turn to say hi to his sister. "Happy Birthday!" he yelled before giving her a quick side hug. She replied, "Mal, it's been a while since I've seen you."

The kid stared at her as if she was an alien, "I saw you yesterday?" Marie tried to open her mouth to explain but she didn't know how, how could she? She reminds herself again that it was all a dream. Malyn however, noticed his sister's facial expression. He thought it was funny how yesterday she seemed so confident of herself but now so lost and confused. He'd never understand women. He turned away to run towards grandma.

Marie's mother walked over, "you know with everything you did last night, I'm surprised you're even awake," she joked once again leaving Marie confused. Marie's thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of a high yet loud voice, causing her to turn around, "Happy Birthday Marie!"

"Nataly, Raymond," Marie looked at the couple in wonder. Nataly releases her intertwined hand from Raymond as he steps forward to give the bag of gifts to Marie. "Thank you," Marie thanked observing how content the couple were close to each other. They seemed so relaxed and happy like there wasn't anything to worry about in the world. It was cute to witness.

"Hey girl, you good?" Nataly asked, noticing how Marie sort of stared at them. The gift was then grabbed from Marie by her dad to be placed with the rest of the other presents. Finally, Marie replies, "yeah, just a bit shook." Smiling, she shook her head from side to side. Everything was okay, and so was she. It was starting to sound like a mantra to her.

"Girl, don't start acting old yet, dang." Marie's head snapped towards the owner of the voice. A familiar brunette pops up with a Chesire grin, "Marina." Marie wraps her arm around her younger sister, Marina, before pulling out, "happy birthday."

The thirteen-year-old takes a look at Marie's body and face before commenting, " you know, you look good for an 18-year-old, because you are going to start getting old." Before Marie could make a smart comeback, someone from a few feet away spoke first, "oh please little girl."

Marie turned to once again face whoever it was, freezing when she recognized who the person was. "If anything I turned 18 first," Toma whined. He then proceeded to take a gulp of the punch inside of the white foam cup that he gently held in his hands.

"Toma," Marie spoke in outright content at the image of her past best friend, her past boyfriend; as he just stood there near her relaxed, and calm drinking the content in the tiny cup. "You're here," she whispered, taking a careful step forward while holding eye contact with him.

"Yeah, I am?" He couldn't figure out what his girlfriend was trying to say. Marie let out a shaky breath quickly walking towards him, with that strange expression she wore she jumped onto him wrapping her arms around him quickly.

Marie was basically clinging onto him and Toma had no idea why. He gave in and wrapped his arms around her in return. Looking up he shot a questioning stare at some of the people around him. Noticing that a certain grown man who was also a certain someone's father was capturing the emotional moment on his phone. Ashley notices this too and quickly elbows him in the ribs, "Really Mr. Crane?"

"Toma, you're here, and alive. You're not sick," Marie whispered into his ear, her grip unmoving, but voice wavering. Everything she was saying only bewildered him more. "Yeah... is everything alright? You only call me that when I do something wrong. Was I not invited?" He blurted out not really knowing how to respond properly to her. She giggled her grip on her boyfriend slowly loosening. She saw the confused expression that he wore constantly as she pulled away.

"Okay. What just happened?" he asked, still dumbfounded by the situation. She just grinned a relieved look on her face as she cups his face with both of her hands. "Nothing, I'm just really happy that you're here," she responded cheerfully, staring at him.

Toma nodded placing his forehead against hers, he knew that it was better not to ask about it. He'd find out about what was going on with her later on. He just felt a little baffled. "What the heck," he watched her warily. Mr. Crane then walked up to him and filled him in on what happened in the bedroom earlier today. Things started to add up, for a second he believed that his girlfriend might have actually finally snapped. "I'm sorry, darling. That must have been horrible," Toma was glad when he saw the look of comfort flash her eyes. It must have been a hell of a dream.

"Do you want to ta-" Marina began to ask her question but was cut off by a soft yet firm no from her older sister, "No, I'm fine? Thank you." Marie shook her head. "Are you sure, darling?" Toma asked in concern, "if you want to go rest then it's okay. We understand." Mr. Crane nodded in Toma's direction in appreciation before looking back at his wife; continuing their conversation. Although the look went unnoticed by Toma.

"No, _Toma_ , I'm good. Thank you, darling," she tilted her head up to give him a quick peck on the cheeks. There it was, his back went rigid as his face suddenly reddened. It was that stupid. The stupid adorable nickname she gave him all those years back when they started dating. Even though he was smiling he was still a bit doubtful but nodded anyway. He glanced to his right trying to get his breathing back to normal, subtly wiping his palm on his jeans.

It was obvious that Marie was genuinely having fun and Toma didn't want to ruin any of it. Marie tilted her head up to give him another peck on the cheek, "Thanks for the concern, hon." Looking down, he nodded and smiled gently at the woman in front of him.


	5. Aunt Daisy

"I mean this is cute and all but this is also starting to make me want to puke," the voice behind everyone called out, causing everyone to see who it was, of course, this person was always fashionably late and last for everything. "Now do I have to wait for anyone else or is it my turn now? I swear it's like you two belong in a different decade, I'm thinking maybe the sixties or seventies." The voice paused in thought for a second before holding a finger upspeaking, "now that I think about it, I take it back. For obvious reasons."

"Daisy," Marie murmured as she saw that arrogant smirk plastered on her aunt's face. The aunt's arms wide open waiting for her own hug, a bag of Gucci in one of her hands, "Happy birthday Marie and-"

"Daisy!" the girl almost shouted as she lunged for the woman, engulfing the shorter and older woman. "Alright... This is nice," Daisy grunted trying not to fall over. She certainly was not expecting this much love from her niece. Tapping on the younger woman's back may be the younger girl who forgot that her aunt wasn't as in shape, and tall as most of the teens around here.

The poor woman was only a good five foot three with heels on. Her niece however was a whopping five foot eight, meanwhile, her boyfriend was a good six foot. Compared to those two she might as well just consider herself a dwarf between them.

Even if Aunt Daisy's squished red face was funny to watch; it was time Toma stepped in. "Easy honey, you're gonna break Daisy," he advised, making Marie let go of her aunt. Only enough to look at her face and let her aunt breathe. Marie stared at her Aunt Daisy apologetically yet happily, "I can't believe you're here..." "Listen, kid, it's your eighteenth birthday. What made you think I would miss it?" The older woman laughed at her words.

"Nightmare, She had a hangover-induced-nightmare," Marie's father answered quickly. "Ah," she nodded in complete understanding, "relax. Happens to everyone," slowly she lifts up her sunglasses peeking at her, "you poor, poor soul." Then she took off her sunglasses completely tossing them onto a nearby table. Daisy walks over, reaches up, and places a hand onto Marie's shoulder like nothing was going on. "Nothing happened?" The words felt weird coming out of Marie's mouth. Daisy watched her skeptically, replying with "not yet anyway."

Daisy watched Marie, she was waiting for her to say something, she expected bad news, "Did something did or did not happen when I was not here?" Quickly she added, "because if something did happen I was not even here any time this week." Not wanting to be blamed for something that she didn't do this time. Toma sharply interjected, "and how many times have we heard that I wonder," hands crossed in front of his chest. He watched as the aunt rolled her eyes roughly, "Eat shit, Tutu."

Marie's eyes flickered between the two. Surprised by the interaction between the two. Their insults tossed towards one another were based on good intentions and light humor. Something she never thought she'd see. She was pretty sure those two hated each other's guts and were always at each other's throats; in her 'dream' anyway. She was also sure that her boyfriend had fallen really ill and passed away just two and a half years after dating, and her aunt also hating her parent's guts; thus not speaking to them and her. This was all so shocking and overwhelming. Especially when Toma chuckled in response.

"Aunty, you're not mad at-" Marie began confused only to be cut off. "Oh yeah I'm cool with Toma he's a bit of a wuss, but so is everyone here," Daisy concluded proudly. This only made Daisy more confused, "even after..." she trailed still unsure. Daisy's expression dropped and became serious, "well, yeah sure. I'm not usually the most forgiving person, but I'm honestly over it." She offered Marie a small genuine smile. She turned over to Toma speaking, "You and I, we're cool."

Marie watched the two in astonishment. She didn't know how it happened, but they made up; she was not about to question them on that. She was just pleased. Looking up at the two, she whispered out a soft, "that's good, thank you two."

Daisy snorts, realizing she yelled out, "why are we even discussing this, it happened like years ago? We fixed this like two years ago when you guys were sophomores!" Trying to nudge her niece, she just wanted this tiny emotional moment to end as soon as possible. "It's your eighteenth birthday, let's celebrate! Oh, I completely forgot my son is here! David come here." A kid a few years younger than her and Toma ran over. He shoved a small wrapped box into Marie's hands. "Thank you, David," she glanced at him while a quick 'your welcome' was said. David then went on to talk about how happy he was about not being at home doing work and chores. Marie was listening to his familiar voice when she realized. "You're the guy... that got into that fight," she recalled, placing the pieces together. She ended up receiving confused looks from Daisy and David. "The one from the gathering. The one where I dropped a bunch of heavy boxes in the garage."

Marie was satisfied with her answer meanwhile the aunt and cousin shared a confused look with one another. David all but shrugged his shoulders, looking back at Marie he spoke up first. "I'm David, your cousin. Who you met many years ago when I was still a child," causing Marie to almost get whiplash. "also you never dropped any heavy boxes on me at all. Also, you have been tutoring me for over a year now. Don't you remember, Mar?"

Marie’s eyebrows raised to her hairline, she was completely lost and confused. She stared dead straight at her cousin so hard it started to give him chills down his spine. Walking around, he reached behind his mother and spoke, " and for the record, we don't go to the same school." Marie was growing frustrated, rubbing her left shoulder a bit roughly, " are you sure about that?"

Daisy snorted before waving David off, "don't worry honey, it's probably because of the amount she drank last night. She obviously had a little too much." David opens his mouth slightly, stretching out a long, "ah.”


	6. The Recollection

“Well, that must’ve been something you took, haha,” David glanced to the side muttering, “I’m never doing drugs…”

At that point, Marie didn’t bother paying attention to anyone else. Tuning out she didn’t notice David leaving to call for his mother. “Daisy did all of us kids ever go to the same school? Weren’t we all fighting with one another?” Marie asked out of nowhere just as her dad came to Daisy. The two adults glanced at one another before she cleared her throat responding, “Listen, child, I have no idea as to what you’re talking about?”

Looking down, Marie’s shoulders tensed as she tried to quickly process the information. “So, we never got into a fight or got arrested?” Marie’s dad squeezed her shoulder finally speaking. “arrested? Arrested for what? Did you guys do something I should know about?” He chose his words carefully trying to not trigger anything from her. 

“Then what about the car crash, huh? Why were you and mom arguing then? You said that we were running away and that we needed to get out of here. Away from this place!” Marie exclaimed, insisting that this was the truth. That this was not her reality. Her dad knew that the nightmare shook her, but never realized how bad it was. Marina buts in, “ who’s arguing and where are we running away to? Hopefully somewhere cold,” clasping her hands together. 

Quickly the father places his palms on her shoulder guiding her towards the couch, the panic slowly becoming obvious in her eyes. Marie’s vision began to narrow, nothing made sense to her. Everything she thought she knew and remembered either wasn’t right or true. Eyeing her the dad speaks up, “Honey, no one is leaving. Trust us; if someone were trying to run away we’d most likely know.” A pause, silence. “You would?” “Yes.”

Slowly shaking her head, it was too good to be true. Not being able to believe what she heard. She felt as her throat constricted, her chest heavy. Lowering her head down in shame; she holds her sweaty palms together rubbing them occasionally. “I never uh- I never wanted to run away. I didn’t mean to… I was just stuck” Toma watched on the sidelines, releasing a sigh in concern yet frustration, “what are you talking about? No one ever ran away.” raising her brows she looks up only to notice everyone’s blank or confused expressions. No one understood what she meant or was even talking about. At this point, few even came to the assumption that she has lost it. Almost like the confused rambling of an optimistic lunatic.

“Didn’t I cause you guys a lot? Like stress and stuff?” Marie asked again as Nataly and Raymond also joined the circle surrounding her. “Nataly. Where’s your brother?” A puzzled look was quick to be displayed on Nataly’s face. She wondered as to why her friend was all of a sudden asking about her brother. Coming up with an excuse she replied with “he’s busy with family at the moment.” Now Marie was definitely baffled. She was remembered, no, sure that they didn’t have any family. Rubbing her fingertips against her temple she felt a headache coming on. Trying to process this new information the young adolescent only grew frustrated as she let out a long sigh. 

Malyn quickly came over wanting to be involved in the conversation. Whispering to his aunt Daisy, “why are we even talking about this?”. The dramatic aunt rubbed her face rolling her eyes she quickly whispered back with a “just a drunk dream.” “Dude and here I thought you singing a Christmas song on the top of your lungs was super weird,” Malyn spoke causing his sister to stand up in shock, “I did what?!” She stayed quiet trying to absorb everything. Before she could ask more about it her dad quickly butted in. 

Marie stayed silent, really quiet. Her dad watches her worriedly, figuring that she probably wanted to figure out what was going on in that head of hers.


	7. Confirmation

Some went to get their helping of cupcakes and treats while a few stayed behind to comfort her. Marie stayed quiet the entire time. Daisy stared at the girl for a few minutes until she couldn't take it, “okay kid, now you’re definitely creeping me out,” only to receive a look from Marina, Nataly, and Marie's father. “Is this what an existential crisis looks like” muttered Ashley only for her to receive a jab from Marina. 

“Okay then… What about the divorce?” Marie glanced at her dad “mom?” Looking straight at her he answered firmly, “sweety we took care of that years ago.” At this, the two younger siblings left the circle knowing their eldest sister’s mother was not theirs. Thus they had no business being a part of the conversation. A soft “oh” left the eldest child’s mouth. “So that thing never happened then,” coming to that conclusion she also came to a realization. With everything she thought that she had known it was truly gaiety. Smiling, she said, “none of it did.”

Deciding it was enough her father finally spoke, “okay you know what? Why don’t you go and rest up a bit?” Dragging his daughter to her room Nataly offered to help but was quickly rejected. She was told to continue the party down here. The father and daughter will come back when they’re ready. 

Arriving at the girl’s room, the man looked down to see a defeated look on his daughter’s face. “We can go back downstairs if you want,” he suggested. Quickly shaking her head, 18 years old, “It’s not that it’s just because…” looking around she tried to remember every detail she can about the room, “everything just feels surreal. It’s a lot to take in.” Quickly she looked up at her father, “ I am good. I’m doing okay.” The father’s heart warmed at the sight of his daughter’s newfound joy. 

“That nightmare isn’t still bothering you right? I just wanna make sure,” he had asked her worriedly “I mean, whatever you dreamt about did not happen… okay?” He just wanted his daughter to feel better, to feel safe and she knew that. He carefully watched for her face watching the wheels process in her mind.

“It didn't happen…” She spoke quietly. 

“Everything is fine,” He told her.

“Everything really is okay,” she repeated, holding onto his hand tighter. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, “everyone’s okay,” she said to herself. 

Marie’s dad let her go. She was on the verge of tears. But they weren't exactly tears of sadness but happiness and relief. Her father took note of this; he felt his heart wrench at the sight, “was the dream really that realistic?” 

A nightmare, that's all it really was, a horrible nightmare. But that didn’t matter because he was awake now. “Nothing happened.” “Nope, nothing at all. Everything is safe and a-okay!” The man confirmed. The younger girl clapped her hands together in excitement, “okay, great. Amazing!” 

Quickly sitting down on her bed, Marie finally calmed down. She was ready to head back downstairs. She didn’t want to miss her own birthday party. The two were talking when they reached downstairs. The party stayed the exact same as when they had left for a bit. Quickly again Marie greeted everyone cheerfully immediately uplifting everyone’s mood. 

Looking around Marie asked, “Hey, has anyone seen Toma?” She had been secretly wanting to spend some time alone with him all day. “Over here, babe!” his voice called out. He had been conversing with Raymond about “guy stuff”. Marie quickly reached the two, wanting to be joined in only for her to have arms wrapped around her from behind. Turning her head slightly to take a look at her boyfriend only to see her father was standing a few feet behind the couple. Only to be glaring at the poor boy who did not notice, however his wife did. Marie’s stepmother notices this, grabbing a plastic spoon she threw it at him. Mouthing the words, ‘leave him alone’. 

Shaking her head in amusement, Maries returns to focus on the conversation in front of her. “Oh, and I just remembered. Babe, I got you something,” he held his girlfriend’s hand dragging her gently towards the gift table. Letting go of her hand he walked around the table taking hold of a long present. The gift was long and a bit wide, wrapped in a forest green wrapping paper adorned with a lot of tapes. Shaking it lightly the sound of rattling was heard. “Can I open it, now?” She asked him shyly. “Yeah! Go ahead; it's for you,” the boy laughed softly. 

Eagerly the two walked over to the kitchen table. Flipping the present upside-down Marie viciously tore open the wrapping paper. Quickly taking notice of the first three letters on the box she let out a gasp, “no you didn’t,” she quickly bent over again and ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper, “you did! Oh my god.” She grabbed the box, turning to face her boyfriend. “It’s a new Mancala set!” Toma exclaimed. “Oh my god, and you got me the limited edition one?! Ah, you’re the best hon!” she spoke, wrapping him in an embrace. Quickly hugging her back he whispered, “I know I am.” Letting go of eachother, Marie grabs the set and places it back on the gift table. 


	8. Blowing out the Candle

The two then decided to arrive back at the party. The young couple made a beeline for the other couple Nataly, and Raymond. The two couples had a smooth conversation with one another, but not after scolded the other couple for providing narcotics to his girlfriend. Which then led to Marie having to calm him down. The two couples eventually parted deciding to go somewhere else within the party. 

The two walked around hand in hand, Marie finally spoke up looking at her boyfriend, “jeez, I hope I didn’t do anything too embarrassing.” Smiling slightly, the young man replied reassuringly, “I’m sure you didn’t. I mean I’m pretty sure no one really cares about it.” “But I’m still not sure if I was actually there last night you know? What if everyone’s just in on it to mess with me?” Looking around she subtly eyed everyone suspiciously. “I’m pretty sure no one would do that to you,” Toma snorted after his sentence. 

Marie’s jaw went slack after her boyfriend basically shut down her suspicion. At her expression, Toma burst out laughing. Whether she was relieved or sad hearing those she cared for laugh, she couldn't say it outweighed anything.  Whether it was embarrassing or not, it was proof that she was actually there the entire time, and that itself comforted her. 

Throughout the day Marie made sure to definitely stay away from any beer, weed, and definitely brownies. Before each one was a new story, she had heard stories of what she did. With that being said, nevertheless, Marie enjoyed herself. The last time she had been this happy, she couldn't remember. But from what she had read, it had always been this way. Too good to be true, it was. 

The lights were dimmed, and Aunt Daisy announced that it was cake time. The traditional birthday song started playing in the background and everyone gathered around. Marie’s aunt forced her to stand in front of the cake. 

“Is this real?” Marie asked, staring at the cake in bewilderment. The two-tier stacked cake was black. With green leaves, and golden branches made of frosting. There were two chunks in the cake which left two holes. In the hole, it was filled with black and purple rock candies. The Geode Cake looked exactly like a natural rock formation. There was a topper on the cake with the words ‘happy birthday’ on it, and a light number 18 candle on the cake. The cake screamed Marie in every way possible. It was her. She joyous girl gave the cake another once over asking, “how long did it take you to make it?” 

All of them just laughed and began singing another 'Happy Birthday' tune. The girl held her hair back and bent over slightly. Staring at the cake for a minute. “Make a wish,” her dad reminded. Marie let out a breath, making a wish in her mind. She looked over to her friends once more, then to her family, and then to the beautiful cake in front of her. Her friends were all looking at her happy to be there.

“Thank you guys so much for all this, and everything else. I mean a great deal to me, honestly,” Marie spoke out looking at every single person. As everyone let Marie have her moment, there was a calming silence. It was nice but Jenny’s voice rose over the silver, “Well I ain't getting any younger. Blow out the candle.” 

Everyone laughed at the grandma’s antics. Shaking her head, Marie quickly bent over again and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and was cheering. They had all gotten their piece of cake and candy. When it was Malyn’s turn to get his slice Raymond pushed his face into it. As the young boy chased the teen around the room everyone else just watched in amusement. 

Marie's father searched through a few cabinets in the kitchen until he found what he was looking for. “Alright kids grab a stick or two, go outside and light ‘em,” he called out. Nataly and Raymond were the first to get to him, then Marina and Malyn, then Ashley and David, and then lastly Marie and Toma. It turns out the older gentleman was holding a bunch of sparklers. Those who came to him quickly grabbed a few sticks. The older kids grabbed the two lighters on the counter and the rest followed outside. 

Once outside each person held out their sticks and got to light them. Marie stared at her enraptured with its brightness and bright colors. Seeing this as an opportunity Toma slides his hand into hers, holding it. Facing him, she gave his hand a soft squeeze. Turning around she took in all the other sparklers around her; they were like stars in the night. The boy wrapped an arm around her waist and she did the same with him. While their other arms were holding the firework. Looking up she really takes in his features, watching as his eyes reflect the fireworks as his facelifts up. Toma was the best thing she could ask for. 

“Toma?” “Hmm?” He hummed his eyes still mesmerized by the stick. 

“I love you.”

Toma blink, all of his attention was on her now. The way Toma looked at her, she could feel her face warming up. As if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed in his entire life. “I love you too, Marie Crane.” 

Marie had gotten closer pressing her lips against his cheek. “This is the best birthday ever.”

The two returned their attention back to their sparklers. Marie’s body leaning against her boyfriend’s. Occasionally the boy would glance over at his girlfriend, “I’m just a bit curious,” he turned to face Marie, “but is it okay if I asked what you wished for?” Marie giggled at the question, but he was persistent. “Fine, I will tell you.”

“I decided not to wish for anything,” she responded firmly. 

“Nothing?”

“Nothing.” Watching as the disappointment was plaster on Toma’s face. “Uh, babe… Why exactly would you wish for that?” He waited for her response in anticipation, “I mean you pretty much wasted your 18th birthday wish.” He sighed slightly upset.

She listened to his response, yet smiled, “because it’s not necessary to me, honestly.” She looked around at all of her friends as they were all having their own fun, in their own world. Toma did the same thing but was not able to understand what she meant. Turning to look back at him Marie embraces him. “I have everything right here.” He wraps his arms around her waist whereas hers laid on his arms, “There’s nothing else I could ask for.” 

He melted into Marie’s arm as he listened to her. “Thank you. Just by being with me, you make me the happiest person alive. I love you, a lot. I'm so lucky to have you by my side, Marie.” Both of their eyes become glossy before she steps on her tippy toes and presses her lips against his. “I love you as well Toma,” she whispers to him. Pulling away to look at her face, he smiled, “Happy Birthday, Marie Hoàng Crane.”

Aunt Daisy sat with David, her arm wrapped over his shoulder. They both sat on the chairs on the side of the room. David was scrolling on his phone wanting to be anywhere but there. Whilst the aunt sat in the armchair staring anxiously at her niece in the hospital bed. She had been called due to an emergency. The poor girl’s parents didn’t make it, only Marie did. But things were not looking well at all for the girl.

A surgeon and a nurse came into the room and they both greeted the woman. Pulling out the clipboard the man began to speak.

“Ma’am your niece has been in a coma for over a month now. There were multiple times where her heart has failed her, however, we managed to bring her back. But it’s all a waste. The crash took too much of a toll on her. There haven’t been any signs of improvement. Her organs are too damaged to function on their own and her brain waves are drastically decreasing. You’re going to have to make the decision to pull the plug.” 

Daisy stared at Marie longingly, her arms crossing her chest. Observing her niece’s face she noticed Marie didn’t look like she was in pain. Marie didn’t look like she was uncomfortable. As a matter of fact, she looked calm, peaceful, and relaxed. There was even a ghost of a smile on Marie’s face. 

“Today’s her birthday, and she turned 18.” At this, she uncrossed her arm. Daisy knew then and there that Marie was gone now and that they were just prolonging her death. 

“Do it.”

The nurse and surgeon gave each other a look, “it’s your decision ma’am. You can think about this, no rush.”

“It’s for the best... Trust me.”


End file.
